Saechika Hachiouji
Saechika Hachiouji is Rui's little brother and a Code:Name. It was assumed he died in the accident years ago, but Code:Emperor revealed that he is still alive. It seems that he is literally the leader of the Code:Names. He was killed by Kagerou for betraying Eden. Appearance Tall and lanky, he has long, blue hair. After he fought with Rui, his hair was cut short as a symbol of change. Personality He seems like a cold and cruel person, compared to his sister, Rui. He beats up and physically abuse both Heike and Toki when he feels they have failed him. He seems to have no qualms about hurting his sister either when he tried to to educate her. Story Years ago, Saechika and his older sister Rui both lived with their parents, but since all of them had special powers they were always in danger which resulted in an accident that killed both of their parents. The two siblings survived the crash but were separated. While Rui always believed her brother died in the car crash, it is is hinted at that Saechika himself had been aware that sister was still alive. However, Code:Names are not allowed to reveal themselves to Code:Breakers so he was never able to see her. A student of the prestigious Heisei academy, Saechika spearheads the hunt for Ogami's arm he is the first Code:Name to attack the Code:Breaker. He found Ogami's wereabout because he had been worried about his sister and ordered Heike to look after and follow her. Rui doesn't recognize him immediately though and only realized he is her brother when she finds out that his powers are that of shadow. During the fight Saechika uses his power to much and goes into his lost state, which apparently covers makes his skin that of a burn victim. Since Saechika was in trouble, Heike swoops in and saves him, carrying him away from the fight. Saechika is not happy about it though, quite the opposite. Furious that his fight was interrupted and blaming Heike for letting Rui become 'the evil', he kicks and beats him bloody. Later when Heike has retrieved a blood sample from Sakura, Saechika is there trying to convince Toki to open the Pandora box but Toki refuses. After having lost to Ogami in a fight, Toki returns to the academy where Saechika gives him the same treatment he gave Heike, kicking and beating him bloody. Death He is murdered by Kagerou for revealing the secret about Prime Minister Fujiwara. Abilities/Powers Shadow This power to manipulate shadows is the same as Rui's, but Saechika seems to be more powerful than her. He can create objects out of darkness, such as wolves that regenerate after being destroyed and cages that can block other Shadow users. He can shoot large blasts of shadow, construct a defensive wall, and cut objects in a manner similar to Rui's Zan-ei as well. Shadow is able to offset light and Saechika is able to limit Heike to only using 10% of his power because of this. Dark Side: Saechika's Dark Side, like Rui's, is the personality of one of the two strongest Shadow users and was implanted into him by his parents before he was born. The Dark Side seems to reside in the Saechika's parrot, which is able to speak. The Dark Side draws it's power from Saechika's negative emotions and it can take two forms: the first form includes a large armored shroud and a spear, while the second form includes a more compact suit of armor and a lance. In the first form, Saechika's power increases tremendously with Kouji noting it to be a hundred times more powerful than a normal person. He can accurately track all of Heike's movements due to the light that he cannot stop from giving off without his limiter. If he is defeated in this form, then he can absorb Rui's Shadow power through direct contact in order to replenish his strength. In the second form, his power increases to the point where he can overwhelm Rui's Dark Side without her using postive emotions to fuel it. Techniques Black Vision Hole: In his second Dark Side form, Saechika repeatedly stabs his opponent with his lance. Effacement This power destroys everything in the user's vicinity, including both living things, such as plants and animals, and non-living things, such as floors and walls. It uses an unknown energy, and as such, cannot be stopped by Kouji's Void. The spread of this power can also be controlled, such as when Saechika used it to collapse Eden's headquarters. This ability is that it affects the user's body as well. Relationships Rui Hachiouji Rui is his older sister. He seems to be very possessive of her and talks about locking her up in a cage where he can keep her safe and she can sing for him. But eventually, when he turned to her side, their relationship once again becomes a brother-and-sister relationship and both shows much care and concern for the other. His death leaves her rattled, and it requires Ogami's intervention in order for her to snap out of it. Trivia *His dark side is embodied as a parrot, which is in control of him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Code:Breakers Category:Code:Names Category:Hesei Academy student Category:Deceased Characters